Brian Krause
Biographie Ayant grandi en Californie du Sud, il décide d'abord d'être médecin sportif mais un rôle qu'il décroche le fait renoncer définitivement au football. Néanmoins, cette version est en contradiction : il aurait, en fait, abandonné tout espoir de percer dans le sport suite à une blessure. Mais dans une interview, il révèle qu'il aurait pris goût au métier d'acteur après avoir pris des cours de comédie pour échapper à un garçon de sa classe qui voulait sa peau. En 1991, il joue le rôle de Richard dans''Retour au lagon bleu'', suite du film Le Lagon bleu aux côtés de l'actrice Milla Jovovich. Il se rend à une audition pour jouer le rôle d'Andy Trudeau dans la série Charmed mais c'est finalement l'acteur T.W. King qui est choisi. Néanmoins, il décroche le rôle de Leo Wyatt, un homme à tout faire. Son personnage prendra une importance croissante allant même jusqu'à devenir une des stars de la série. Cependant, l'acteur est licencié au milieu de la saison pour raisons financières, mais Brad Kern le fera revenir pour les deux ultimes épisodes. Brian a également été scénariste d'un épisode de la cinquième saison. Brian Krause a enchaîné les films et séries à succès et ceux qui l'étaient moins. Il a expliqué qu'il avait été obligé d'exercer divers métiers en dehors de son activité d'acteur comme barman par exemple afin de subvenir à ses propres besoins et ceux de sa famille. Il a joué en 2007 le rôle de Robert Whitten dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 6 de la série télévisée à succès Les Experts : Miami. =Filmographie= Cinéma : 1991 - Retour au lagon bleu : Richard Lestrange : 1991 - December : Tim Mitchell : 1992 - La Nuit déchirée : Charles Brady : 1993 - The Liars' Club : Pat : 1995 - Naked Souls : Edward : 1995 - Un pas vers la liberté : Clay Nelson : 1996 - Flirt avec la mort : Matt Jarvis : 1999 - Trash : Will Fowler : 2000 - Dreamer : Pete Leiber : 2001 - Plongée mortelle : Mike Helton : 2008 - Warbirds : Jack Toller : 2008 : Desertion : Brandon : 2008 : The Gods of Circumstance : Jim Jeffs : 2009 : Parasites (Growth) : Marco : 2010 : Ashes : Andrew Stanton : 2011 : Witness Insecurity : Vince : 2012 : Abeo Pharisee : Deano : 2013 : Coffin Baby : détective Chad Cole : 2013 : Gemini Rising : Plummer : 2013 : Haunted Maze : Benedict Keller : 2014 : Rain from Stars : John : 2014 : House of Purgatory : The Skeleton : 2014 : The Studio Club : Matt Forester : 2014 : Within the Dark : Dr John Chambers : 2014 : Red Sky de Mario Van Peebles : Michael Banks : 2015 : Plan 9 : Jeff Trent : 2015 : Chasing José : John Tyler : 2015 : Don't Shoot! I'm the Guitar Man : Jagger Télévision 'Téléfilms' : 1991 : Earth Angel : Mike : 1996 : Within the Rock : Luke Harrison : 2006 : Une séductrice dans ma maison (Ties that Bind) : Dave Geiger : 2008 : La Terreur du Loch Ness (Beyond Loch Ness) : James Murphy : 2009 :Une femme piégée (Nowhere to Hide) : Edward Crane : 2009 : 2012 Supernova : Rayan Kelvin : 2010 : You're So Cupid : Daniel Valentine : 2010 : Meurtre à la carte (Next Stop Murder) : Jeff : 2011 : Milf Money : pasteur Owen : 2011 : Camel Spiders : Capitaine Sturges : 2012 : Justice coupable (Retribution) : détective Frank Neaman : 2012 : Gabe, un amour de chien (Gabe the Cupid Dog) : Eric : 2012 : Piégée à 17 ans (Stalked at 17) : Mark Curson : 2013 : Poseidon Rex : Jackson Slate : 2013 : Christmas for a Dollar : William Kamp : 2014 : Le Choix de ma vie (Expecting Amish) : Noah Yoder : 2014 : Borrowed Moments : Ben Brenner : 2014 : Dans la peau du Père Noël (The Christmas Switch) : Eddie Bennett : 2016 : Les doutes de Scarlett (His Double Life ) : Greg Davis : 2016 : Earthtastrophe : Danny : 2017 : Amour et manipulation (A Woman Deceived) : Détective Morrison 'Série Télévisée' : 1993 : Les Contes de la crypte Saison 5 Épisode 7 : Tex Crandell : 1994 : Album de famille Saison 1 : Greg Thayer : 1995 : Walker, Texas Ranger Saison 4 Épisode 4 : Billy Kramer : 1998 - 2006 : Charmed : Leo Wyatt : 2007 : Les Experts : Miami Saison 6 Épisode 2 : Robert Whitten : 2008 : Mad Men Saison 2 Épisode 12 : Kess : 2008 : The Closer Saison 4 Épisode 1 : Tom Merrick : 2010 : Castle Saison 3 Épisode 3 : Père Aaron Low : 2012 : The Unknown : Paul Baker (saison 1, épisode 1) : 2014 : Dark Rising: Warrior of Worlds : Bob Danton : 2016 : Turn Back Time : Trevor Haas-Carson Catégorie:Acteurs principaux